(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrowinning of metals from sulphide ores and in particular to the obtaining of valuable by-products, such as water soluble sulphides.
(2) Description of the prior art
Hitherto there has not been developed a satisfactory process for the obtaining of water soluble sulphides in conjunction with the refining of metals wherein the twin advantages of obtaining the sulphide on a commercial basis as well as the desired metal could be enjoyed. Water soluble sulphides such as sodium sulphide have a number of commercial applications such as in the tanning and pickling industries.
So far sodium sulphide has been produced from the reduction of sodium sulphate with carbon in a reverbatory furnace or alternatively from bubbling hydrogen sulphide through a caustic soda solution.